What happened afterwards?
by AshaJayPowell
Summary: So after Beca leads the Barden Bella's to victory and wins Jesse over, then what happens?
1. The night of Nationals

The night of Nationals.

Well, although I'm still quite surprised Aubrey agreed to my ideas, I can't wait to perform, which is also a new thing for me. As I sit on the bus, while Amy refills the gas tank, I hear Chloe humming to herself with her headphones in. I can almost predict another break out song like the last time we had to make a bus journey. I start to smile to myself as Amy gets back on the bus.

"You actually filled it up this time right?" Aubrey asks with concern.

"Don't worry bitches, we good to go." Fat Amy replies as she sits back down in her seat and starts to drive again.

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I look to you as it fell, but now you're in my way." Chloe starts to sing and smiles as she looks at me. Then I see Ashley, Denise and Jessica start to do the backing instrumentals, and Cynthia-Rose come in with a harmony. Lily starts to beat box, and Stacey, Amy and Aubrey have all started to join in and before anyone notices I join in too.

When we get to Lincoln Centre we all walk in and Aubrey gives us a pep talk.

"Now listen girls, I know I had been really hard on you and unreasonable to everyone, especially you Beca, but we need to stay calm so we don't make fools out of ourselves." She smiles, I do agree with her and everyone else nods, but the minute we get into the arena, Fat Amy starts jumping around,

"Let's do this bitch!" She shouts and everyone apart from Aubrey, Chloe and I start running to where we sign in. I laugh at her though. By the time she gets to the sign in desk she's out of breath and sits down on the floor.

"You girls go on without me, leave me here to die!" she says overdramatically. I laugh as I pull her up. We are directed to back stage. There are TV screens on mute in almost every room we walk past, and already there is a group performing on stage. As we get to the side of the stage and get handed our microphones we see the Treble's in a huddle getting ready to perform. Once they're out of their huddle I see Jesse standing towards the back so I walk up to him.

"Hey," I say, awkwardly.

"Oh hey," He replies in the same awkward manner.

"Good luck," I say with a blank expression on my face.

"Thanks," He replies with surprise "you too," I try to smile at him and he continues to look at me confused. His group then gets introduced and everyone else takes the stage except him who waits in the wings. The Trebles start singing and then Jesse makes his way onto the stage singing lead. Every time I hear him sing, he sends shivers down my spine. His voice is ear porn, no other way to explain it. I notice the other girls surround me as we wall watch their performance in awe. They all dance and then the lights go down as Benji walks out onto the stage. He looks at Jesse for reassurance and then opens his mouth as a sweet voice comes out. I smile as he gets into the song of 'Magic' by B.O.B which fits him perfectly and bop a little when Donald comes out to do the rap part. They all start jumping around the stage in celebration once they're finished and then make their way of the stage and into their reserved seats in the audience and before I have time to breath we're being introduced.

"I love you awesome nerds." I smile as I turn to my group.

"Yeah," Amy adds, "You guys are the best," she smiles and looks at all of us "even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts and that's what matters. Okay let's just smash this." She smiles at us all again, I can see Aubrey smirk a little. We make our way on to the stage and into our positions. I blow on the blow pipe for the key and then we start.

"one, two, three, four." I say quietly and then we all start singing. We get through price tag with ease, and I get a rush when the crowd start cheering, but then my stomach ties into knots as my solo comes up. As I walk to the back of the stage to make my entrance and transition into the next song I see Jesse has his head between his hands, which at first makes my heart sink but then as I start to sing 'Don't you Forget About Me' he looks up startled. I start to smile as I sing. I get into the quiet part of the song and stare at him the whole time I sing it, which causes him to smile a little. He then smiles and slowly puts his fist in the air as the song goes in time and I do the same which makes us both smile and I then continue the rest of the song while staring at him. We carry on the rest of the routine and the crowd goes wild. Once we're finished I see everyone in the audience, including the Trebles on their feet for us and so I start to hug everyone and then lead the group off. I walk into the row behind the Trebles reserved for us and Jesse turns round and smiles at me.

"I told you." He smiles smugly, "the ending's always the best part."

"You're such a weirdo." I say as I pull him in to a kiss. He puts his hands on my waist as I put mine around his neck. I pull away to see all of the Bella's smiling and the Trebles laughing at the both of us. I jump over into the seat next to him as we watch the two remaining groups.


	2. The After Party

The After Party.

After they announced that the Bella's won, we all ran on stage and performed our set again. The only difference this time was I stared at Jesse the whole time.

"Party time!" Chloe shouts and all the Bellas and Trebles make their way back to the club that Bumper had hired out in advance before he left the group. When we all got there, the lights were all on, and a smoke machine as well, but no dj to be seen. There were lights pointing towards a stage, and then words were projected onto it. It read:

'Fellow aca-people, as the new winners and runners up, tonight will be a fun experiment to celebrate your win. There will be a sing off, here is what will happen:

One Bella and one Treble will be picked at random, to a sing off against each other, while the rest of their group sing the instrumental, no harmonies from inside the group will be allowed, or backing vocals. Have fun.

Donald reads the letter out loud and everyone stands there confused until I laugh. Then everyone looks at me.

"What? We're not actually going to do this right? I mean, it's pretty lame." I explain myself.

"It sounds fun to me," Fat Amy smiles, Jesse nods and everyone else does in agreement. So that's how we start. One of the Trebles gets some alcohol and we all start. I am forced to participate. The first two to sing are Cynthia Rose and Donald. They decide to sing 'Love the way you lie' by Rihanna and Eminem. So Cynthia-Rose starts singing and we all start to do the background music Cynthia-Rose wins that battle, and then Aubrey and Benji who decide to sing 'Broken Strings' by James Morrison by Nelly Furtado where Benji wins the sing off. Then comes my turn, and I get paired with Unicycle. We sing 'Girls and Boys in love' by The Rumble Strips but Unicycle starts off. He starts with a very up-tempo version of the song, which is closer to the original. He starts jumping around the stage as he sings, and gets in my face at several points throughout the song. I walk back to the girls and tell them all to slow it down when it gets to my turn and then as they do so I slowly walk up to him.

"Move to the city, lose all your heart, she weren't that pretty, you ain't too smart." I sing as I look him up and down, and then I start to pick up the pace. I win that sing off. Then Jesse gets paired with Stacey. Stacey starts with 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's, and starts touching herself as she sings, like she normally does if she hasn't been choreographed. Jesse laughs at her, and then does his part of the sing which again gives me shivers down my back and he wins. Chloe then sings with a guy I think is called Kolio, and then Lily sings with who I think is called Tom. Denyse gets called and Donald gets called again, and then I and Jesse are chosen to sing together.

"Well, what do you want to sing?" I ask him as I smirk.

"How about something from High School Musical?" He chirps. I roll my eyes,

"Guess again," I laughed.

"I'm yours by Jason Maraz?" He shrugs.

"Yeah okay, you start." He comes and whispers in my ear,

"Want to blow them away and do a duet instead?" He pulls away and winks at me, I nod. He tells the boys what to do, and I tell the girls just to roll with it when it comes to my turn. Jesse starts singing and at first I get lost in his voice but then I see him looking at me gesturing for me to come in. I add harmonies in at the chorus and then we sing together for the rest of the song while the Bellas join in with the backing vocals.


	3. Back at the Hotel

Back to the hotel.

So overall, The Bella's obviously won and after that we all had a few drinks and then went back to our hotels, but not before Aubrey had a chat with me and Jesse.

"So it's come to my attention that you have been Treble-boned Beca." She says in an official voice as she turns to me. She then see's Jesse's hand on my waist. Jesse looks at me confused.

"What's that mean?" He asks.

"It's when a member of the Bella's has sex with a Treble," I look up at Jesse, and he laughs, I then look at Aubrey, "But we haven't had sex Aubrey." I smile awkwardly.

"Well you've got a toner." She says as she turns directly to Jesse. He laughs.

"If that means what I think it means, then yes, I definitely do." He pulls my body closer to his side. I laugh again.

"Well, you took an oath Beca." This makes Jesse confused again.

"And, if you're as strict about that oath to me, as you were to Mary-Elise and Kori, we wouldn't have won." I wink at her. She shrugs in frustration.

"Fine! You have my permission." She says as she walks away. Me and Jesse just look at each other.

"Did she just give us permission to date?" He laughs as he turns to face me and puts his other arm around my waist so his hands are locked around it.

"Looks like it." I smile.

"Oh my god! Ladies and Gentleman, Beca Mitchell just gave a smile over here!" He shouts as he raises one of his hands and points down at me. I cut him off by grabbing a hold of his t-shirt and pulling it towards me as I kiss him. I can feel his smile against my lips as we kiss, and I feel his hand as he cups my face. Then I hear Fat Amy clear her throat. I pull away from Jesse, who is hard with his hands holding my face but then I see Amy stood there with her arms crossed.

"Well it's about time." She laughs and then walks off. I laugh at her and we make our way back to the hotel. I get back to my hotel room, but I walk in to find one of the Trebles on top of Chloe. Before they even get a chance to look at me, I back out of the room and shut the door. I laugh a little to myself, and then look at my phone. Who would let me sleep in their dorm for the night? I scroll through my contacts; at first I ring Fat Amy.

"Hello?" She asks a little out of breath.

"You have company don't you." I sigh.

"Yeah, kinda, what's up?"

"Nothing, don't worry, have fun." I laugh and hang up. I then see Stacy's number but I assume she has company as well. I walk down to the lobby where there are some seats and I see Donald with Lily, Benji and Jesse. I go and sit on one and sure enough Benji sees me and points over. The group make their way over.

"What are you doing down here Beca?" Benji asks in a slur. I suspect he's drunk which surprises me.

"Chloe is a little busy in our room, I expect she will be all night, so I have nowhere to sleep." I say pathetically.

"Why don't you stay with Jesse?" Donald asks as he smirks. I look at Jesse who smiles.

"Yeah you can stay with me, I mean if Benji doesn't mind."

"He can stay in my room; I'll be in Lily's room." Benji smiles. I nod and stand up to walk back to Jesse's room. As we walk he puts his fingers through mine, which normally would bother me, but for some reason, I actually don't mind holding Jesse's hand. His hand is really warm and soft. He opens the door and leads me into his room.

"I liked your set tonight." He smiles as his sits on the bed. "You watched it didn't you?" He winks. "Beca Mitchell watched the breakfast club." He smiles and I nod. "I just did the impossible." I sit on the bed and push him off.

"It's not that surprising." I laugh.

"Did you cry? Most people cry." He laughs.

"I'm afraid I did, did you cry?" I smile at him.

"I am far too manly to cry."

"You totally cried!" I laugh and push him in the arm playfully. "Do you have like a top I could borrow to sleep in?" He gets up and gets a top from out of his bag. He then turns around as I change into it. "You can turn around now, I'm done." He turns around and smirks. Due to Jesse's solid, muscular build and the fact he was at least four inches taller than me so his t-shirt was like a dress on me.

"I'm very tired, so good night." He smiles and gets into his bed. I look at the bed designated for me, and then look at Jesse's. They're both double beds, and Jesse's bed has more than enough room for me, so I climb in next to him, and snuggle into his chest. He turns the bedside lamp off and kisses my forehead before we both fall asleep.


	4. The Day after Nationals

Later on that day

I wake up, still cuddled into Jesse with his arm rested around my shoulders. Considering I've never been known for the whole romance thing, I actually feel like I could stay in this position for hours and hours but I put one hand to my head and realise how greasy my hair is. I wonder if I can manage to climb out of the bed, and from underneath Jesse's VERY heavy arm, without waking him up. I manage so, and I strip off and run into the bathroom. I shower as quickly as I can and when I make my way out of the bathroom in my towel Jesse is just waking up. I shudder as I walk past him in nothing but the towel wrapped around my body, and the other one wrapped around my head, to get my clothes.

"You should wear that for your next show." He teases. I unwrap the towel from my head and throw it at him. He catches it easily and laughs. I go back into the bathroom and change back into his t-shirt, and then I pull my jeans on. I come back out to see him sat on the bed with my towel on his head wrapped in a turban in a similar way to what mine was.

"I'm considering this as my new look." He winks at me, but before I have a chance to respond I hear someone knocking the door. I open it to find Benji on the other side with bloodshot red eyes.

"Is everything okay?" I ask with surprise and welcome him in. He sits on his bed and Jesse goes to sit with him. I kind of hover in the same place I was stood when I opened the door, not really sure whether to leave them alone to talk or to try and comfort Benji as well. Jesse looks up at me and I shrug so he gestures for me to sit next to him. I do as instructed and listen to Benji.

"What happened Benji?" Jesse asks with concern in his voice. I hardly even know Benji and even I'm heartbroken to see him upset.

"I actually managed to get laid last night." He says, and at first both me and Jesse look at each other and then back at Benji to continue. "I actually liked her as well, and this morning, she started screaming at me, and I had no idea what I had done for her to start shouting at me."

"Maybe she was just having a bad day?" Jesse suggests. I decide to walk over to the bathroom and get a brush and gently untangle my wet knotted hair while they continue to talk.

"I wish I was you two," This gets my attention.

"What?" I ask surprised, "What do you mean?"

"You guys are happy, and you're steady."

"Well, it took me nine months with Jesse before I realised that I really liked him, and that I needed to open up to get him, so it's not use asking me for any help with this. Jesse is a natural though, after watching all those films." I mock Jesse and he narrows his eyes at me. Jesse then decides to get dressed and we let Benji calm down before we get the bus back. I walk down to the lobby with my hand entwined in Jesse's again and he kissed me goodbye before he gets back on the Treble's bus.

"Where did you go last night?" Chloe asks as she walks up to me.

"I stayed at Jesse's as you seemed pretty preoccupied." She looks a little embarrassed. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything that I haven't seen before." This reassures her.

"Well since Aubrey kind of gave you and Jesse the green light, I thought I'd try my luck with Tom. Aubrey even stayed in Unicycles room last night." She laughs as we find Aubrey arriving late and Unicycle running towards the bus with a lipstick mark on his cheek. We all rush onto the bus and all of us generally quiet for the first half of the trip but then Stacey speaks up.

"So who had sex with a treble last night?" She asks bluntly. She looks at Aubrey first, then at me.

"Okay, for the record, I didn't have sex with Jesse. Just thought I'd get that out there."

"You're not that good at lying Beca." Amy calls from the driver's seat.

"I'm telling the truth, what about you? You had company last night." I laugh.

"Isn't it easy to ask who didn't have sex last night?" Cynthia-Rose suggests. Stacey nods, and the only person to put their hands up are me, Denyse, Jessica and Cynthia-Rose.

"Seriously?" I look around at all of them. "Who with?" I then learn that Lily and Donald hooked up, Chloe and Tom, Aubrey and Unicycle, Amy and this guy called Hats and Ashley with this guy called Joshua. The rest of the trip back to the airport is filled with who they thought the best lover would be and then when we got to the airport; I swapped tickets with a couple of people so I could sit with Jesse the whole ride home.

"The Bella's asked if we had sex didn't they?" He asks me with a grin.

"How did you know?" I sigh in my seat.

"Well, the Trebles asked me as well," He pauses "Oh wait, I love this bit, when we take off. It's like whoooooosh." He makes a noise with his mouth and does the motion with his hand which makes me laugh.


End file.
